I Just Can't Stop Loving You
I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson ''and Siedah Garrett'' is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. The song is sung as a duet, by Finn and Rachel. When Kurt asks New Directions to go to the auditorium to see what he has prepared, Finn holds Rachel back. The song is sung after their short conversation about Finn's proposal to Rachel. At the end of the duet, Rachel says yes to the proposal and they share a kiss. They later leave the choir room to join New Directions in the auditorium for the confrontation between the Warblers and their Glee Club. Lyrics Finn: Each time the wind blows I hear your voice so I call your name . . . Whispers at morning Our love is dawning Heaven's glad you came . . . You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I'm so proud to say I love you Your love's got me high I long to get by This time is forever Love is the answer Rachel: I hear your voice now You are my choice Now the love you bring Heaven's in my heart At your call I hear harps, And angels sing You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I can't live my life Without you Finn: I just can't hold on Rachel: I feel we belong Finn: My life ain't worth living If I can't be with you Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . then tell me just what Will I do 'Cause I just can't stop Loving you Finn: At night when the Stars shine I pray in you I'll find A love so true . . . Rachel: When morning awakes me Will you come and take me I'll wait for you Finn: You know how I feel I won't stop until I hear your voice saying "I do" Rachel: "I do" This thing can't go wrong Finn: This feeling's so strong Rachel: Well, my life ain't Worth living Finn and Rachel: If I can't be with you I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you Rachel: We can change all the world tomorrow Finn: We can sing songs of yesterday Rachel: I can say, Hey . . . Farewell To sorrow Finn: This is my life and I, Finn and Rachel: Want to see you for always I just can't stop loving you Rachel: No, baby, Oh! Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Rachel: If I can't stop! Finn: And if I stop . . . Finn and Rachel: No Finn: Tell me just What will I do? (Rachel: what Will I do) Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Finn: Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl! Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Finn: You know I do Finn and Rachel: And if I stop . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you Reception Slezak described the duet of I Just Can't Stop Loving You as "really pretty", and Chaney said that "Lea Michele ... sang this Jackson love song in the loveliest possible fashion with Cory Monteith". Votta wrote that "Finn sounds the best he's sounded", and Futterman noted that Finn held "his own against Rachel, vocally"—she liked the fact that it was Finn singing to Rachel instead of the usual other way around and was "grateful to the Glee team for assigning plot-relevant songs". Lynch felt that the song "seemed to slow down the otherwise wonderfully paced episode" and would have preferred it if they had cut the song and "kept the Warblers' version of I Want You Back instead." Source Trivia *The gap between the last Finchel duet (Pretending) and this one is the longest gap so far between two Finchel duets - 11 episodes. *Finn said that this was a way of telling Rachel how he feels about her. *It is the first Finchel duet of Season 3, the last being Pretending in the Season 2 finale New York. * At the end of this performance, Rachel accepted Finns marriage proposal Gallery Justcant1.png justcant2.png justcant3.png justcant4.png justcant5.png justcant6.png justcant7.png justcant8.png IJCSLYRachel.jpg IJCSLYFinn.jpg IJCSLY.jpg just cant stop lovin u.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson